Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and for example, to three-dimensional semiconductor devices and/or methods of fabricating the same.
In semiconductor devices, increased integration may be an important factor in realizing a high performance and/or a low cost device. Currently, in a two-dimensional memory semiconductor device or in a planar memory semiconductor device, integration may be affected by forming a fine pattern, since integration may determine an area that a unit memory cell occupies. However, equipment used to form a fine pattern may be expensive so economic factors may limit increasing integration of a two-dimensional memory semiconductor device. Thus, three-dimensional memory devices (e.g., three-dimensionally arranged memory cells) are being developed.